The Darkness That Lurks Behind Closed Doors
by Larkafree
Summary: Highschool AU. Dean tries to live his life in the shadows, but something about this kid on the bus intrigues him. He starts up a reluctant friendship with Castiel. Both their lives will change dramastically. Warniings for self-harm and abuse. Dean/Castiel. Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! I am learning a new skill as I type here. I just got a baby kitten for my birthday and let's just say I am his favorite toy. I have to type with kitty in my face. Litterally sitting on my chest watching me. Now he licking my fingers. Little Alfie is amazed by the computer screen. **

**I know I haven't posted anything in a few weeks. It's just been a bad month for writing. This is a story I came up with a while ago. It is sad and has mentions of not so happy things including abuse and self-harm. But like all my stories I promise a happy ending with sunshine and rainbows.**

**Edit: it was pointed out I named Adam's mom incorrectly, my bad! All better now.**

* * *

It was my first day of senior year at a new school. My dad was in the navy and we moved, a lot. I was waiting at the bus stop designated for Ridgemount Secondary, patiently waiting for the big yellow school bus to arrive to cart me off to 'hell'. That's what I consider high school to be. It's years of social torture and stereotypes. You are either a jock or a nerd, cool, or invisible. The last one was what I was hoping for. I didn't wanna make friends, in case dad gets transferred, again. He likes to argue and drink. The two are not a good combination.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the arrival of the dreaded bus. It stops and everyone gets on the bus before me. I climb the steps and groan when I see it nearly packed. There's a single spot empty and it's beside a kid that's looking out the window absently. I push my way to the open spot and point, mumbling, "can I sit there?" The kid just moves his bag, not even looking at me. I thank him politely and turn to face the front again.

The bus pulls up to the loading zone of a large school. I look over at the kid and he still won't look in my direction. Not a word or noise from him. I try my luck. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. First day." I gaze at the side of his head expectantly.

After a tense moment I hear a sound. It's a groan. The kid turns slightly and speaks, "Castiel, Castiel Collins. Last year."

I stare, but recover quickly. "Nice to meet you. Guess I'll see ya around." I get up and head for the door, looking back at the kid who still hasn't moved or looked at me. He sits on the bus until everyone else is off.

* * *

Throughout the day I keep my eyes out for the silent kid, Castiel. He doesn't sit in the cafeteria at lunch, but I do see him in the hallways and we have two classes together, so far, Biology and English. At the end of the day I've made a friend or two, mostly against my will. This girl Jo keeps trying to talk to me, sitting beside me in Computer Programming and Sociology. After last period I make my way to the bus loading zone and trudge up the steps of the number 4 bus. I remember where I sat earlier and head for that row. Castiel isn't there. I sit and wait as the bus fills up, one or two people nod at me or smile, all girls. I give a tentative smile back and put in my headphones. I feel the bus engine rumble to life and we pull away, the spot beside me still empty.

I sit looking out the window as the bus does its route, dropping all the students off at their designated stops. Mine is last so I'm the last one off the bus. I cross the street and head for the small house my dad is currently renting. It's a monthly rental as we don't know how long we're going to be here for. It's just me, Adam and dad, in a three bedroom farmhouse. Adam is my little brother, he's ten, has short cropped blonde hair and green eyes, like our dad. He's technically my half-brother, as we have different moms but he's all I have so we let the half part slide, most of the time.

Dad is still at the base, I can tell by the lack of a black Impala parked in the multi-car driveway. Adam should be home from his first day of junior high in about a half hour, which gives me time to find us some food. I can't cook anything elaborate, but that doesn't stop me from getting a good meal on the table, from time to time. I prefer the one-finger cooking, but we can't get takeout every day.

I pull out my set of new keys and unlock the deadbolt on the front door and push the heavy oak door with a shoulder push, it creaks open and I slip off my shoes by the closet and drop my school bag on the couch as I walk by. I snatch the remote from the coffee table and put on something trashy, Jerry Springer never fails. I stroll to the kitchen and look in the empty freezer, nothing to cook. With a sigh I grab a twenty dollar bill from under the bread box and head to the grocery store.

* * *

The local Albertson's is huge, but I find my way around quickly. I buy some steaks and a bag of potatoes for dinner and head home. By the time I get there I see Adam's shoes and back pack by the front door. I yell a greeting to the kid as I drop my purchases on the table. I hear some noise coming from my little brother's room and assume he's either watching television in there or doing his homework, either way he's hopefully staying out of trouble. I have the barbeque in the back warmed up and the steaks seasoned by the time I hear the familiar rumble of my dad's Impala. The gruff man walks through the door with a twelve pack of beer in his hand and his army duffle across his shoulder. It's the usual sight, dad always has beer, either in his hand or sitting beside him. Most nights he falls asleep clutching a can or bottle, sometimes spilling its contents as he snores, other times he pukes from drinking too much. I try to keep Adam away from him on those nights. But I can't tell which kind of a night this will be; it's too early to tell.

"Hey Dad, you feel like grilling some steaks for dinner? They're ready to go." I hold up the styrofoam plate to show him.

He grunts as he pulls the duffle over his head and grabs his first beer of the evening, cracking it open with a smile. "Sure son, just let me put these in the fridge." He indicates the case of beer.

I nod and hand him the steaks and barbeque sauce for later along with a brush for applying the sauce. As he walks to the back door I go to check on Adam, he is sitting on his bed listening to music, as he does his math homework, by the looks of it. I nod as I retreat and close the door.

I love the kid, I do but I can't stop thinking about what Sammy would have been like as a teen. He should have been fourteen by now, prolly tall and strong muscled, brown hair and hazel eyes that could master the puppy look. I shake my head as I go over all the 'what if's in my head. How my life, our life would have been if only I didn't fail my family, Sammy, and mom. If I saved them like I should have we'd still be a happy family, the four of us. Sure Adam most likely wouldn't have been born but I'd still have a loving mom and a sober dad and a little brother that would follow me around and annoy the crap out of me with questions about any and everything. Instead I have an alcoholic father that would rather bond with his six-pack than his own sons, a kid half-brother that looks like his mother more than his dad and no mother myself.

Adam's mom, Kate did live with us up until dad got really drunk one night at a bar and she was called to pick his passed out ass up. She never did make it to that bar, she was hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly. That was three years ago. Three years is a long time for a teenager to be having to raise his younger sibling and care for his boozer father.

* * *

**I hope this was good enough for a follow, favorite or a review.**

**This is a longer story than my usual five chapters. This will be fifteen chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings from me and my kitty parrot. Happy birthday to me! I live in a zoo. I look like a monkey, but I don't smell like one too!**

**Thank you to my reviewers aLoggedInReader, Keefer, LividDusk, NightAngel97, MadCapFox96, and liife2uck2. I enjoy every notification I get and the reviews I keep and cherish.**

* * *

Dad is passed out in the recliner by ten. I head up stairs to make sure Adam is settled in bed before I head to my room which is down the hall. I close the door with a sigh. I crawl into bed around midnight after tossing and turning throughout the night I wake up. I start my day all over again, getting Adam's breakfast and lunch ready. I send the kid off with a five dollar bill for a bottle of water and a bag of chips as I didn't think to buy some snacks while I was at the store yesterday, my fault.

I close and lock the front door and walk down the driveway, making my way across the street to the bus stop like yesterday. As I stop to lean against a post box I notice that annoying girl from yesterday, Jo, yeah that's her name. She's chatting with a guy around our age, maybe younger with a mullet of all hair styles. They are smiling and joking, pushing each other, even punching one another in the shoulder. I stay where I am, trying to not draw attention to myself. If only I'd get that lucky, Jo spots me and starts to walk over. I avert my eyes, staring intently at the bolt holding the metal box to the sidewalk.

"Hey, Dean, right? How are you? I noticed you live in the house across the street. How is the ghost been treating you?" She jokes as he brushes her shoulder to mine.

I just look up confused. "What ghost? The place is fine." I never heard anything about the house having a ghost. That would totally suck monkey balls if Adam had a run in with the thing.

"Oh yeah, it's the talk of the neighbourhood. Mrs. Newell killed her cheating husband in the bathroom with a razor blade."

I just gulp at the mention of a razor blade. I look around nervously, praying the damn bus will show up at any moment. I sigh relieved when I spot the thing in the distance. Jo runs back to her friends and grabs her discarded bag and slings it over her shoulder as she gets onto the bus. Once again it's full and I notice Castiel sitting in the same spot, looking out the window again. It's still the only empty spot so I wait for him to move his bag, still not making eye contact. I sit down with a "thanks" and sit awkwardly near the edge. I can't really stand the silence for much longer though, "So, Cass, can I call you that?" I look over nervously. The kid doesn't even acknowledge I've spoken to him. I wait, nothing. "Cass it is then. You didn't take the bus home. I took the whole seat, it was comfy," still no acknowledgement. I slump against the seatback and sigh.

A minute later I hear it. "Walk home, get my siblings." It's just above a whisper, I'm not even sure I heard him correctly. I look over and he is looking straight ahead now, not out the window. I list that as a success and smirk.

The bus arrives at the school and everyone but me and him exits the bus. I purposely waited so I could talk to him some more. He doesn't really acknowledge me as I walk beside him up the stone steps or how I follow him down the hallway to his locker. He does sigh loudly when I don't leave him or stop rambling on about my favourite music until he walks into his first class. I stop at the door and smile when he just walks in the room and looks back when I don't follow. I wave bye and head for my own locker and get my books together for Computer Programming.

Jo is sitting at the same spot as yesterday, I don't wanna continue our discussion from earlier so I turn and head for the other side of the computer lab. Of course she notices. She gets up, grabs her books and moves to sit beside me. I groan internally, she's getting on my nerves now.

We work silently on our assignments, she looks over at my screen from time to time, but doesn't say a word to me for the rest of the class.

In Biology class I grab the seat beside Castiel and watch him quietly. He groans when he sees it's me sitting beside him but doesn't actually voice a real protest.

* * *

After two weeks I'm seriously wondering what's with this guy. He never talks or seems to do anything besides pay attention in class, no friends gathered around him. Even the quiet kids have quiet friends, right? I groan, I really should stop asking myself questions as if I'd answer them. That's the first sign I should be in the nuthouse.

I decide to ask around. Jo the blonde girl that annoys me would tell me. I purposely sit at her table, beside her even in the cafeteria and lean in, "hey can I ask you a question?"

She leans in as well, her lips slightly brushing my ear. "Why are we whispering? If ya wanna ask me out on a date I'll gladly agree." She pulls away winking.

I sigh and shake my head. "You're so full of yourself!" I hiss and push away from the table, grabbing my tray ready to leave, this was a waste.

Her hand reaches out and grabs me by the wrist, I hiss and pull away. I don't like being touched, especially by egotistical bitches.

She notices my posture and retracts her hand, "wait! I'm sorry!" She sputters out. I sit back down and stare at her. "It's that I have an image to keep up. People see us talking and ask if we're dating."

I stare her down. "Not gunna happen, sorry to burst ya bubble." I lean in closer, "not looking for a girlfriend, just needed info. On this guy that goes here, Castiel. Do you know him?"

She just shakes her head, obviously disappointed by my rejection. "No one knows much 'bout him. He doesn't talk much. Keeps to himself mostly," she shrugs.

That's not what I was hoping to hear. This guy really is a mystery. That just means I have to try harder. Something just seems to pull me towards him, it's hard to identify why though.

* * *

**Building the mystery known as Castiel Collins.**

**Leave your thoughts below :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this is an uber short chapter! I apologize. I will give you another very soon.**

**Spoiler Warning: Star Wars and Fight Club, if you never watched best be warned.**

**Thanks goes out to my peeps aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, MadCapFox96, liife2uck2, and Bitblondetoday.**

* * *

The next morning on the bus I try chatting Cass up. I sit down and wait until the bus starts moving to talk. "I know everyone has seen the best all-time movie ever. Who's your favourite Jedi? Obi-wan or Yoda or Luke? Maybe you go Darkside and it's Vader." I chuckle, no response. "I think the originals are way better than the prequels. Totally unnecessary even." Still no acknowledgement I'm even talking to him. I nudge him with my shoulder. And find out that was not a very good thing to do when he turns completely towards the window and whimpers. Shit! I back off for the remainder of the ride.

In Biology I start up again, hoping he isn't still pissed. "Did you ever build your own lightsaber? Mine was green." I try my damnest throughout the class, whispering thoughts about Jedi and Sith and anything Star Wars related I can think of. By the end of the class he still hasn't said anything. As we pack up our lab he looks forward and states, "I don't know what movies you are referring to," and walks out as the bell rings.

I sit there stunned as the rest of the class leaves. I'm the last one out, ducking past the teacher. I head for the cafeteria to get my lunch and that's when I spot it, the most delicious sight, a huge slice of apple pie. I grab two, paying for them with a ten dollar bill. I head up to the library, figuring that's where Cass hides out at lunchtime since he's not in the cafeteria or anywhere outside in the courtyard or the gallery.

I find Cass in the library, reading a book. I plop my back pack beside him and sit in the chair beside him. "Seriously, who doesn't know Star Wars? It's like a classic!" I scoff as I pull my math work out, just to look like I'm working.

He turns his head slightly, still not looking at me and responds with a simple, "I have not," and goes back to his reading.

Some people would have been discouraged by that, but not me. I'm stubborn when determined. I get it from my dad, I think. I pull the slices of pie out of my bag and push one towards him along with a plastic fork. He looks at it as if it's an alien determined to abduct him. He shakes his head and responds with a quiet, "no thank you," pushing it away.

I slump slightly but shrug and start to eat that piece as well. No one should ever let pie go to waste. It's part of the code I live by, especially since I can't bake my own.

We sit in silence for the lunch break. He closes his book, gets his backpack and walks away.

The thought occurs to me he could have gotten up and moved but he didn't. Maybe it's working? I nod to myself as I grab my things and head for my next class. I decide to forego the bus after school and instead tail Cass. He walks to the junior high school not far away but that's where I lose him. It's the same one as Adam attends. I shrug as I make my way to find Adam and walk home with him.

The next morning I try the same tactic but with a different movie this time. Honestly who hasn't seen 'Fight Club'? I start off gentle. "You've seen the best all time thinker movie, Fight Club, right?" I don't even let him answer, "I would have strangled Moira or whatever that bitch's name was. But it was even more freaky that Brad Pitt and Edward Norton were the same guy!" I continue at this rate even after we arrive and the bus empties. I stand up and wait for Cass to leave first, he does without looking at me and I just follow him up the steps and to his locker. I'm certain he'll talk to me about this movie. Still nothing until he walks into his first class. He turns around and actually looks towards me, "another movie you have ruined for me." He walks into the class and sits.

I internally do the happy dance. He acknowledged me and looked at me, this is sweet! I'm humming as I walk to my class, Computer Programming. I grab two slices of lemon merangue pie from the cafeteria that day and present one to him in hopes he'll take it. Once again he pushes it aside with a polite, "no thank you," returning to reading his book.

It takes me another week of ruining more movies he's never seen before and bringing him different kinds of pie until he actually turns to me to tell me to stop talking. Four weeks! That's a long stubborn streak that kid has, but I'm no better. He gives me his cell number but tells me to never call it, texts only. I agree, why call a guy? To hear his voice. I laugh at my own thought. I insert the number and smile at him. He doesn't smile back but I don't care.


	4. Party Time!

**I've decided I don't wanna wait a week to post a new chapter so this will be updated twice a week, granted I receive my required reviews.**

**Honourable Mentions go out to aLoggedInReader, NightAngel97, Keefer, MadCapFox96, Bitblondetoday and liife2uck2.**

* * *

It's Halloween, well the week leading up to and I can't seem to get away from the constant nagging of Jo asking if I'm going to Anna's party on Saturday night. I don't really wanna go alone. Maybe I can get the quiet kid, Cass to come with me? I can try at least. I find him hiding in an empty class room on the second floor across from the library. If he's studying why isn't he in the library? It's actually better he's not, 'cause I brought something to sweeten the pot, his favorite cherry pie, well a slice of it from the school cafeteria.

I drop the pie on the school desk and sit in the spot beside him.

He looks over at me and groans. "How'd you find me here? I wanted to be alone. Why can't you leave me alone?"

I chuckle as I pull out an English project due soon. "Come on, seriously? I installed a tracking beacon in your arm one day and always know where you are." I push his shoulder jokingly.

He flinches away. I notice.

"I'm kidding, dude. I was walking by on my way to the library and saw you. Being alone is cooler when you do it with someone." I give one hell of a grin and start on my work. We once again sit in silence, but I gather Cass prefers it that way. After ten minutes I try my luck. "Hey Cass?"

He sighs loudly, putting his book down and looks at me with an annoyed look. "What Dean?"

"Are you going to Anna McNiven's Halloween party this weekend? I wanna go but I don't wanna go alone. I could really use a wingman on this and you're my man, I just know it." I'm rambling but I'm nervous for some reason and that's what I do.

Cass rolls his eyes at me. Honest to god rolls them at me!

I scoff, "got something better to do on a Saturday night than?" I cross my arms waiting to hear this awesome excuse of why he can't come.

Cass shakes his head, bowing his head, averting my eyes. "No, it's not like that, Dean," his hands fiddle with the book page for a moment before he inserts the marker and closes it, placing his hand on the cover, stroking it. "I can't… because I'm not allowed." He tries to leave it at that.

I won't accept such a lame excuse, what teenager won't sneak out for a party with skimpy clad chicks getting drunk and falling all over you. I'm starting to feel like this could be it, my home, at least for more than a few months that is. Making friends may help; I don't wanna look too much like a snob.

Cass mumbles something. I don't hear it and ask him to repeat it for me. "I said, this is why I didn't want friends. I can't have a social life. It's easier if you just leave me alone, like everyone else."

"You are a human being and we are social creatures. Who the hell tells you that you can't have friends or a social life? Teenagers are meant to rebel, go against their parents, get drunk, have wild crazy sex and puke their guts out the next morning; it's like a rite of passage. I can't believe you've never!"

I storm out of the classroom, forgetting my pie on the desk. I don't realize until I'm down the hall and can't go back. I'll just get more later.

I avoid Castiel for the rest of the day, no texts. The kid needs to break away from his strict life and live a little. I'm certain with enough presuasion I can get him to have fun. I make it my goal for the year. I get on the bus and go home, sulking quietly. I make homemade hamburgers for me, dad and Adam. We sit and watch TV, some crappy b-rate movie and dad passes out in his recliner, holding a can. I get Adam to bed and head to my room to think, away from my passed out, alcoholic father.

Saturday rolls around and I try my luck at texting Cass. Maybe he decided to rebel after all.

Dean: plz come to the party, I need back up. girls travel in packs ;-)

I wait a few minutes before I stash the phone in my pocket and get Adam off the couch and outside for some fresh air and exercise. My phone buzzes and I check it.

Castiel: I can't, stop pushing. get one separated from the herd and attack ;-)

I laugh at his humour. He is funny, when he wants to be. I knew there was a reason I become friends with him. It's the quiet kids you gotta worry 'bout.

That night I head for the party, alone. I hang in the background, not confident enough to strike up a conversation. I seriously wish I knew how I got the courage to talk to Cass in the first place. He was non-threatening that's why. I grab a red plastic cup and sip at my beer. It's a boring party to me. All the girls are just dressed in skin tight clothes wearing either bunny ears or cat ears with a matching tail or busty nurse and maid outfits. The guys aren't very dressed up at all. It's obvious it's an excuse for the girls to be whore-ish and the guys to get drunk. Not my scene… I finish my beer and head for the door. I'm home and in bed by midnight. The party was a drag without a friend to keep me company. I haven't been into one-night stands in a while.

I'm over the damn moon that I'm finally old enough to not need supervision. Honestly sixteen year olds can babysit small children. It was so embarrassing before. At our last place we had child services called. Some nosy assed parent thought Adam was left alone. After that we were sent to South Dakota to stay with Uncle Bobby until dad finished his deployment. Those two months were fun, Bobby was easy going but in the end he was still the authority and I despised having to answer to him when I came home late or not at all some nights. Now it's just me and Adam, well it will be in a few short weeks. I know he relies on me so I'm home at a reasonable hour and there's no reason for someone to call those assholes again, even though each state is separate. Dad was pissed at me for failing him.


	5. Cass' POV

**WARNING: This is an extremely heart breaking chapter. I'm soo sorry in advance. If I get my usual reviews quickly I can post the next chapter and it's a little better.**

**Special thanks goes out to my peeps aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, MadCapFox96, Hipster Kitty, Bitblondetoday, liife2uck2 and HuntingWithAngels. **

**Have no fear I have not and will not give up on this story. It will be a happy ending too! OH, just to clear it up Adam was 10 in September and is now 11, so he is in grade 6. I believe that is middle school in Canada or junior high in America.**

**Only this chapter will be from Cass' POV just cuz I didn't see another way for you to know why he is so withdrawn.**

* * *

_Cass' Point of View_

It was four weeks, an entire month of the new kid constantly sitting on the bus to school with me and talking my ear off. At first I found it annoying, no one ever talks to me, I like it that way. Keeps things simple if I don't have to talk to people they don't notice the bruises or the way I flinch away from human contact. But this kid, Dean Winchester he said his name was, is relentless, always following me around and trying to strike up a conversation, I don't understand why he's trying so hard. Everyone else just gave up after a while of me not answering them and left me alone. This kid is not like the others though, I can tell, deep down he seems to care, no clue why though.

After the last class of the day I just head for the junior high school that my brothers go to and pick them up. We walk our usual route home, past the park, through the Albertson's parking lot and down the hill to the house. It's not a long walk, but it's nice to get some fresh air, even if it's chilly November air.

Dinner is served by half past six, it's chicken strips and French fries. The younger kids are tucked into bed by nine. I have the house cleaned and the laundry going as soon as they are asleep. I dread these hours. The time after my siblings are gone to bed and the time before I must go to bed. There is only me and my thoughts, nothing else.

As a foster child the state gives my foster parents a cheque every month for food and clothing and other things I required, but once I turned sixteen the foster care system stops paying and I had to find my own way in life. For most kids they find a cheap apartment and a job at the local fast food joint. For me it wasn't that easy.

When I was only fourteen my foster father, Alistair Heyerdahl showed his true colours. To the state department he was a respectable business man, married to a kind woman, fostering many children in their home, but behind closed and locked doors he was not a kind man at all. No fourteen year old should experience what I have. One night when the younger kids were asleep he snuck into my room and sat on my bed, watching me. I was woken up by the movement of the bedsprings, but I didn't know what was happening. It started as him touching my leg or arm or putting a hand on my back. After a few weeks of this he got more brazen and touched me more intimately, I'd ask what he was doing, but he'd always respond with "showing you how much I care for you."

By my fifteenth birthday he was more than just touching me. He made me promise to never tell anyone about his late night visits or what he would do to me, but I knew it was wrong. It felt wrong. A child puts a certain amount of trust in an adult that cares for them to protect them from the evils of this world, but what do you do, who can you turn to when that adult is the one doing those evil things to you? There is no one to tell, no one left to protect you. You either endure the evil, hoping to prevail or you give into the evil, dying inside. I was somewhere between the two. I knew there was no way out for me anytime soon, but I hoped after graduation I could get away.

At sixteen the money stopped coming for me and I knew Alistair would give me the boot. What I never thought of was for him to make me an offer. He'd let me stay, live here still if I would let him do things to my body, physical things. I never thought of it as selling my body for shelter, but that's what it was. I live in his house and take care of the younger foster children and at night time he'd expect me to keep his bed warm.

That first night was the worst. I was so young and naïve. I didn't understand what he wanted from me. It hurt, my body ached for days afterwards, but after years of being treated as if I was worthless it felt good to be praised for being good. That's what kept me in this bed every night. That one moment of him saying I did good, that I was good. Not long after that first night I did something to displease him and he hit me, a back hand across the face for not having the house cleaned for the social worker's visit. He almost lost his income that day. That's all the kids were to him an added income.

It's been nearly two years of keeping the kids fed and clothed. Alfie and Gabriel, eleven and fourteen are quite well behaved, we all knew to stay out of father's way. The one time Gabriel left a remote control car on the staircase, I had my arm broken for not making sure all the toys were cleaned up after the boys went to sleep. I make sure to not displease him anymore. I moan when I should and I stay silent when he doesn't want to hear me. Most of the time he would use me than shove me out of the bed to clean myself up before returning to his bed to sleep huddled in a ball. The worst was when he invited a group of his friends over one night. The boys were on a sleepover at a friends' house. I was passed around as if I was a party favour. After that night sometimes I'd run into one of them on the street and they'd taunt me or offer me money for services as if I was some whore, to be used and have money thrown in my face. That was how Dean found out about my home life. I was embarrassed and ran away from him, hiding in the locker room for an hour.

Tonight I know I will get into Alistair's bed and be taken from behind, face shoved into the mattress as he pounds into my tender ass, grunting as his thrusts get more brutal and rough. It will prolly hurt to sit tomorrow, but I can't not. He provides for me. One more school year and I'm free to go to university, study Early Childhood Education and never look back.

* * *

**Once again I know I'm horrible... Cass deserves such a better life. Dean will bring him back to life, make him feel.**


	6. The Truth

**Special thanks to my reviewers aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, MadCapFox96, HuntingWithAngels, No pen names left, dj475, Bitblondetoday and thefatcat25.**

**I hope this chapter is happier than the last. Shit! it's totally worse!**

** Warning: Self-harm, sexual abuse, physical abuse, all the bad things...**

* * *

I just figured out why Cass doesn't talk much. He was a ward of the state, but at sixteen they age out of the system. He's been exchanging his body for a place to stay and food to eat. What teen should ever have to live like that? I was so shocked. The guy ran away from me after I defended him from this big creepy blonde guy that had his hand wrapped around Cass' bicep so tight I'm certain there will be a bruise. Instead of him thanking me he ran from me, sobbing.

I thought I was helping him out. I send him a text as I make my way to the bus at the end of the day, having not seen Cass again.

**Dean: Im sorry dude. If you ever need a place to get away heres my address.**

I sigh as I get on the bus and head home, wondering where Cass went. He doesn't show up to school the next day. I'm surprised to see our seat empty in the morning. I shrug it off, but after the second day of no Cass on the bus I'm getting worried, but I dunno where he lives or how to find out if he's okay.

After a week of Cass not showing up for school I'm getting frantic, worried I caused him to miss school in some way. Maybe his dad's friend told Cass' dad and he beat him. I've seen the bruises, even if Cass attempts to hide them. I can tell.

* * *

One night in January I'm getting my drunk dad into his bed around midnight when I hear a knock on the front door. I furrow my brow as I make my way to the door and open it to reveal Cass standing on the doorstep, looking very bad. His cheek is bruised and his arm looks just as bad. There's a cut on his palm and his lip is split. I'm so shocked at the sight I take a moment before I step aside and usher the guy into the house. "Shit Cass! Did ya go ten rounds with a bull?" I close the door and point to the couch and am scrambling into the kitchen to get him some ice and some bandages to clean him up.

He's patched up and sobbing by one in the morning. I know I can't let him leave, not now that I know he's alive. I pull a pillow off my bed and toss it on the couch beside the beaten up teen. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight. No exceptions and in the morning I want to know what happened, okay?" I'm trying my damnest at a stern voice, though I'm sure it cracks a little at the end.

Cass nods his head, lies down on the couch and pulls the pillow in close, inhaling the smell. I can't believe he just sniffed my pillow. It takes me a second to realize he needs a blanket too. I come back with one and hand it to him. He sits up and reaches out for the comforter. As I hold it out the sleeve to the shirt rides up a little and Cass' eyes dart down at my wrists. I notice and pull my arm away, hiding my wrists as quick as I can, but it's too late. He saw, he must have seen them.

I run to my room and close and lock my door, huffing as I lean against the door, trying to calm down. How could I have done that? In all the years since Kate died no one has ever seen my wrists or my arms for that matter.

I slide down the wooden door, knees buckling as I wrap my arms around them, I sob quietly for a few moments. When I regain use of my legs I crawl to my nightstand and open the drawer, pulling out my book with a false backing, inside is my razor blade and a tissue. I sit cross legged on the floor and pull my sleeves up, revealing nearly twenty thin red lines craved into the flesh of my forearms. I pull the blade across an unmarred area of skin and gasp as the pain shoots through my body. I exhale dreamily as the blood runs down my arms. Before it drips to the floor I wipe it up with the tissue and hold the tissue to the cut, applying pressure to stop it from bleeding. The pain continues as it always does. I feel better now. I put the blade back into its hiding place and crawl into my bed. I'm asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining. I groan at the brightness as I stumble my way to the bathroom to go pee. Once I'm done in the washroom I walk into the living room, rubbing my eyes just before I get there I make sure my arms are covered completely.

Castiel is lying on the couch, hugging my pillow. The sight makes me smile. I lean down and shake his shoulder gently. He stirs within moments, rubbing at his eyes. I chuckle at the cuteness of it, but catch myself when I realize I just thought Cass was cute, WTF!

He sits up wearily, I sit beside him and wait. We both know where this is going to go. He's gunna ask about my wrists and I'm going to ask about his bruises, or we can just watch Saturday morning cartoons. I opt for that and grab the remote turning 'Tom and Jerry' on and start to chuckle at the cat and mouse. We both sit laughing and smiling at the television, before we know it Adam is awake and coming in to watch his cartoons also. I realize I never told Cass about Adam or my family much. "Hey Cass, this is my little bro Adam, Adam my buddy Cass."

The kid waves sheepishly as he grabs a bowl and some cereal and sits on the floor at the coffee table eating and laughing. I look over at Cass and motion with my head for him to follow me to my room to talk.

He follows and I close the door and point to the bed. He sits and I sit beside him, nervously playing with my sleeves, again. "So…" I start.

"I fell, that's all it was. I fell because I'm clumsy." Cass blurts out.

I shake my head not believing a word of it. "I don't think so Cass, you were gone for a week. Some of these bruises are healing, they're days old. Tell me the truth or I'm going to call the police on your dad."

Cass gulps, and looks at his hands, fiddling with a stray strand of thread from his shirt. "What happened to your wrists? Those are cuts, I saw them, you can't deny it. Show me your wrists."

I shake my head, "it's nothing. I'm fine." Please let him leave it alone.

Cass shakes his head and reaches for me. I'm too slow and he has my wrists exposed within seconds. He gasps when he gets the sleeves pulled up to my elbow and sees all of them, even the newest one from last night. His eyes meet mine and for the first time we are actually looking at each other, truly. His eyes look just as hurt as mine. "Dean!"

I can hear the tone in his voice, he's scolding me. I pull my arms away and stand up, turning my back to him. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" My breath stutters.

Cass is suddenly right behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I try to pull away but I can't. "Why couldn't you leave my bruises alone? We may not want to talk about it but we can still be there for each other."

I sag into the embrace, tired of hiding my pain. "It hurts, all the time."

He turns me around by my hips. "What hurts?"

I look into his eyes and sob against his shoulder. "Losing my family. My mom, my brother, my dad to booze, Kate, all of it. It hurts to think about."

Cass is shushing me, holding me to his chest. "Tell me about them."

I pull away and fall onto the bed, seated cross legged. "My mom and baby brother Sammy died in a fire. I couldn't save them. My dad tried to move on, found Kate, had Adam. We were doing okay, but dad's drinking got worse. Kate got hit by a drunk driver going to get dad. That was three years ago. The pain and loneliness was too much."

Cass just nods, listening to me cry like a girl. When my sobs die down and I can't cry anymore I wipe my nose on my shirt sleeve and look down, ashamed.

Cass wraps his hand under my chin and lifts my head up to look at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I live with a man who makes me raise foster children he gets paid to care for and he beats me if anything is not done to his specifications. At night he calls me to his bedroom and does things, things I don't even know how to describe and I do it because I don't know how to say no. I stay to make sure my brothers are cared for. He doesn't hurt them thankfully. I'd do anything for them."

My expression goes from confused to shocked when I hear Cass' story. "Cass, you let a grown man touch you sexually, like against your will?" I stroke my hand down his cheek tenderly.

Cass shakes his head, "No I let him. It hurts most nights, he is not gentle but he gives me shelter and food and I know I'd be living on the streets if it wasn't for his kindness."

Oh hell no! "That's not kindness Cass, that's taking advantage of an innocent person for sexual exploit. Is that what those guys were wanting last month, sex from you?"

Cass just nods his head. "Oh my God, Cass, No! You aren't living in a place where you sell your body for food and shelter. I won't allow it."

"It's not up to you Dean." Cass sighs as he turns to get up and leave the room.

I grab him by the wrist. "Live here. Please just don't go home to that. I won't cut anymore, I swear I won't."

Cass turns back to face me with a worried expression. "It's not that easy Dean, without me my brothers will be sent away, I'm all that's keeping them there."

I pull my hand away, thinking it over. I nod my understanding, letting Cass leave the room. This is totally fucked up! But what can I do? He's an adult or he will be in a few months and is capable of making his own decisions. I have to watch as my friend leaves my house, knowing he's going home to a man who hits him and uses him for sex.

I managed to get my dad's car to drive Cass back to the shithole he calls home. I wasn't happy about having to watch him walk up the pathway to the unkept looking house, but nothing I said seemed to deter him. So he pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. I made sure he was inside before I pulled away from the curb and hid my car down the street. I couldn't abandon him, not fully. I wait an hour, to make sure there wasn't going to be drama before I head home.

Dad was nursing a beer. It was 11am on a Saturday, for fucks sakes! But I kept my head down and headed for my room.

Me and dad try to keep our talks civilized before he goes on his deployment, for Adam's sake. It's hard, I keep telling myself he leaves on Monday just keep it together until then.

Sunday morning I borrow Dad's car, which would be mine while he is gone and take Adam for a drive. We leave dad to sleep his hangover off until he starts the cycle all over again. My thoughts only stray to Cass once and that was when I saw a guy with messy black hair sitting on a bench at the park.

* * *

**I'm sorry this isn't much better, is it?! Best to get all the heavy stuff out of the way, right?**


	7. MIA

**Thank you to aLoggedInReader, MadCapFox96, Tonks7421, Keefer, Supernaturallysherlocked, NightAngel97 and HuntingWithAngels for leaving me a review. **

**I'm posting this a day early cuz I'm going up north on the weekend for a wedding and can't guarantee I'll find any Internet towers *tear* If you know me you'd know just how torturous this is! I may be SLIGHTLY addicted to my 3G. I can stop at any time, I SWEAR! *hisses* Not my precious! *Whimpers, cradling laptop* **

* * *

Monday morning rolls around and I head for the bus stop as usual. Jo and Ash are there, talking about things I have no clue about but I try to look interested anyways. The bus arrives, I glare at it knowing today is the last day I need it to get me to school. We all file on, I look to our spot and see its empty, no Cass sitting there staring out the window. I frown as I make my way to the seat and push my bag to the window. Maybe Cass missed the bus? I try to convince myself that's what it is as the bus heads to the school.

Everyone exits the bus and I catch up with Jo and head to our Computer Programming class. We talk about the project due next week. Next is Biology and that's when I notice I still haven't seen Cass today. My lab partner is missing. This is giving me a bad feeling but I just pull my phone out and text Cass.

**Dean: Hey where r u? we have a lab due soon**

When lunch rolls around I make for my regular table, sitting with Jo, Ash, Anna, Becky and Chuck, still wondering, but my phone hasn't buzzed that I got a new message yet so I try to concentrate on the high school drama that every school has. By the end of the day I haven't gotten a message from Cass or seen him.

I make for the bus and head home. Me and Adam order pizza and have a movie night. I can't really get into the Star Wars movie though. I send Adam off to bed after making sure he's had a bath and brushed his teeth.

I try to keep my mind off Cass but it's not easy. I text him again just before bed and try to catch some sleep. Cass will be at school in the morning, I keep telling myself that and drift off to sleep eventually.

I wake up to the stupid alarm singing 'Heat of the moment' and slam my hand on the damn snooze button as I roll outta bed and head to the bathroom to pee. Adam is still snoring so I prod the kid and get him moving. We have cereal for breakfast and get into the car. I drop him off at his school and head for my own school.

My phone rings while in class but I can't answer it. The display says private caller so I shrug and put it back in my pocket. It rings again just after second period. This time a message is left. Now I'm intrigued, but the teacher won't let me leave to check my phone so I wait until lunch break. I should have answered it in first period! I listen to a woman speaking.

_**"Hello I'm looking for Dean Winchester, this is Memorial General Hospital calling in regards to your brother. He was brought in yesterday morning with bruises and a broken arm. You are listed as his emergency contact please call me back at extension 234 and ask for Janie."**_

I stare at the wall in shock before I realize I need that number to call back. I save the message and grab my things from my locker, I don't even acknowledge Jo as I run to the parking lot and make for my car. I hammer in the voicemail code to get the number, jotting it down on a receipt from Chinese food I find by the cup holder. I fumble the numbers the first time, but get it right on my second try, pushing the correct extension number. Janie luckily answers the call on the third ring.

"Hi this is Dean Winchester calling back. Can you tell me what room my brother's in and if he's okay?"

"Hello Dean, Castiel is in room 23B and he's stable. There have been police officers called also. I can explain more, are you on your way?"

I put the car into reverse and answer, "I am now." I head for the hospital weaving in and out of traffic frantically. I should have known something was up, why didn't I actually check on him. I'm birading myself the entire drive. When I get to the hospital I fish around in my wallet and pull out a bill for the meter and make my way inside. I'm past the information desk and in the elevator in under a minute. I push the second floor and wait. Damn the elevator is slow! Finally the stupid thing opens and I beeline for the nurses' station to find the nurse. She's not there so I find the room instead. I knock on the open door twice then walk in. The sight I'm met with is nearly too much for me to handle. Sitting up in the narrow hospital bed is Cass, at least I assume it's him as this is room 23B. He looks horrible, face bruised even more than on Friday and his left arm is in a cast. I take a step in the room and freeze when I'm met with a groan. I look up from my feet to see Cass covering his face.

"Crap! I asked her not to call you. Honestly there was no need to involve you in this Dean, I'm sorry. I was clumsy and fell down the stairs at home."

I know he's lying but I just can't call him on it while he looks like that. I nod and answer with, "okay." I pull up a chair beside his bed and wait, either the nurse will tell me or he will. Not more than ten seconds later I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see a nurse with a kind smile motioning for me to follow her into the hallway. I get off the chair and give Cass a reassuring look, at least I hope that's what it looks like.

"I'm going to guess you are Dean?" I nod, "Good, can you tell me what happened? From what I heard he was rushed in here yesterday afternoon, he'd lost a lot of blood and was not conscious. Someone found him lying in the city park under a tree. He claims he fell down some stairs but last night the nurse on duty came in to check on him and noticed that the bruise on his neck has distinct marks it looks like he was choked. She informed the authorities and he was questioned but he won't tell anyone who hurt him. He's eighteen so we can't call child services and the only number he gave us was yours. I went against his wishes and called you. It's obvious he was beaten. I hope you can get him to talk."

I just stare straight ahead barely understanding all I'm told. Cass nearly died and I wasn't there. I nod dumbly and walk back into the room. I mechanically sit in the chair and look ahead.

After a minute Cass speaks up, "What did she say? I'm guessing she wants you to get me to tell you what happened. I can't, I just can't." Cass turns his head away from me.

That's when I snap out of my haze, the bruise on his neck is individual finger marks, its plain to see. That asshole tried to kill him. What could have happened that got him so angry as to risk killing Cass? I stand up and shuffle the chair closer. "I'm not leaving until you talk. I was worried about you."

Cass looks at me with a sad expression, "you were worried, about me? Why?"

I scoff as I cross my arms, "hmm, let me think you show up to my house late at night looking like you got in a fight, sob in my arms for an hour, sleep on my couch and not once tell me what happened, what really happened not the bullcrap."

We stare at one another for a few minutes before Cass fiddles with the hospital sheet nervously. "It was you," he mumbles out, not looking up.

"What?" I answer back.

* * *

**To be continued on Sunday or Monday. (Depends when I get back home on Sunday.) I am sorry this chapter was written as one long chapter but I had to break it up, as sadistic as I am.**


	8. The Hospital

**I can't keep you guys hanging!**

**Thanks to aLoggedInReader, Keefer, MadCapFox96, NightAngel97, bitblondetoday, HuntingWithAngels and thefatcat25 for reviewing.**

* * *

"You were what started the argument on Friday. I wanted to go out for your birthday next weekend, you said Star Wars was playing at the Film Palace, but he said no. I got mad and talked back. I've never done that before he was shocked. He punched me in the face, hence the split lip for my talking back. Before I knew it I punched him back. I can't believe I did it even now, but it happened and he retaliated. I get kneed in the stomach and hit the floor, he kicked me until I was huddled in a ball. My screams woke my brothers up, Gabriel came to investigate and that's what stopped him. As soon as he saw Gabe he stopped and went to sit on the couch and told me I better have learned my lesson and to take care of the kids. He thought that's what I was doing when I actually crawled out their window and ran for your house. You know the rest of that story."

"All that 'cause you wanted to spend time with a friend?" I scoff, incredibly pissed off. My hands are balled by my side thorough out the story.

Cass shakes his head, "not 'cause I wanted a friend 'cause I spoke back, stood up for myself. He was furious."

I reach my hand out slowly to touch his. "I'm sorry dude."

We sit in silence for a while. I motion to the IV after an hour. "How does that taste?" Honestly humour is my coping tactic. It's either joke or I cut to feel the pain.

He follows my gaze and smiles, it kinda looks like a smile from where I'm sitting anyways and nods, "tastes awesome."

I still wanna know why he was unconscious in the park, but I'll get that outta him in time.

It's the joking around I like. Before I know it its nearly four in the afternoon and Adam gets out of school at three forty-five. I jump up suddenly remembering I'm supposed to be there. "Shit! I gotta go." I run for the door and stop when I see the sad look on Cass' face. "Hey man, I just gotta get Adam from school. I'm coming back, you can't get rid of me that easily, I'm like an STD, you should know that by now. You couldn't get rid of me before and now's no different. Adam will want to know you're okay, he likes you. Plus I still wanna know why you're so beaten up. I will get it outta you in time, you are no match for my awesomeness."

Cass just nods solemnly. I give a smile as I leave the room. I thank the nurse on my way out, telling her I'll be back with our kid brother.

Adam is waiting patiently on the stone steps, doodling. It looks like the Avengers from my spot in the drivers' seat. It's all my fault for giving him my vintage Avengers comic book for his birthday. He jumps up and stows his drawing in his bag as he makes his way to the Impala. "Where were you man? I was bored."

"Sorry kid, got sidetracked. We're spending the day at the hospital, my friend Cass, you remember him. He's in there right now, he's beat up pretty bad and can use all the drawings you can make him to cheer him up." I ruffle the kid's hair as he gets in the back seat.

I stop the car outside the local hardware store down the street from the hospital, I tell Adam to stay in the car as I grab the keys and head inside. We head for the hospital parking lot and this time I find some change to put in the meter and we make our way inside and visit with Cass.

Adam is awesome and gives Cass a huge hug when he sees him, but squeezes his shoulder too tight, making Cass wince. He apologizes, looking thoroughly sorry and Cass laughs it off with a smile. They talk and joke for a bit before I remind Adam he should be doing his homework. I get him situated in the sunroom at the end of the ward. He promises to behave and do his math work and will come tell me when he gets hungry or bored.

By the time I have Adam settled and make my way back to Cass' room I see two kids enter his room. I walk up to the doorway to find out who they are. I figure they are Cass' brothers and I don't wanna intrude on their visit. I hang by the door way and wait.

I'm shocked by what I hear.

"Cassie! Thank god! We were so worried, Alfie was nearly hysterical last night. We knew something was wrong when you didn't get us from school. Lily's daycare called to find out why she wasn't picked up too."

A younger voice speaks up. "Did dad make you leave us?"

Cass' voice speaks up, "No Alfie, it's not like that. Wait, how did you guys get here?"

"Please, Cassie. I'm old enough to know how to get on a bus. We looked up how to get here on the school computer."

"You shouldn't have, but thanks for coming."

I peek in to see them all hugging. Cass is using his good arm to hug the taller brown haired boy while the little blonde kid is trying to not hurt Cass while he hugs him too.

"I'm sorry." Cass sobs into their hair. "I failed you guys. I'm a horrible big brother. I should have been there Friday."

"It's okay Cassie, I swear he didn't hurt me. It was just weird is all. I shouldn't have told you at all."

"No, Gabe it's good you told me. That should never happen. Telling an adult is the right thing to do, I'm proud of you." He hugs the taller boy tighter and I can see a tear running down Cass' cheek.

What in the world is going on?

Cass pulls away. "Where's Lily?"

"Still at daycare. I can't very well bring a toddler on a bus, without drawing attention. Plus I can't get her out, not old enough." The kid shrugs. "Hey Cassie, why are you under the wrong name? We asked at the information desk for you and they couldn't find you. We're lucky no one else has your name."

Cass looks down at his brothers and bites his lip. "I couldn't have him find me; I gave them a false name for my safety. It's a friend's name. He has been kind to me and has helped me stand up to Alistair. He's great actually, he should be back any minute now. He's just checking on his little brother right now. Do you want to meet him, his name's Dean?"

Both boys nod and answers with an excited, "yes".

I'm nearly in tears at hearing Cass talk so kindly of me. As if I'm this great hero that deserves a medal or something when in fact I just kept bugging the guy until he talked to me and I gave him my phone number and address. I can't hide any longer; I knock on the door as if I wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. "Hey Cass, I got Adam settled. Do you need anything?" I walk in and try to look surprised to see he has visitors. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't know you have company. I'll come back."

Cass shakes his head, "you're not intruding on anything. I want you to meet my brothers. The tall one is Gabriel Speight, and the little one hiding behind him is Alfie Johnson." Both boys wave at me. I wave back.

"Hey does either of you know grade four math, by chance?" the smaller boy nods. "Good, can you guys possibly help my brother than?" They both look to Cass, who nods.

"Could you give me and Dean a few minutes to talk?" Cass asks politely. Both kids nod but the taller one leans in and whispers something to his brother before he leaves, they follow me down the hall, carrying their backpacks on their shoulders. I introduce Adam to Alfie and Gabriel and make sure they are doing their homework before I go back to see Castiel.

When I get there Cass pats the bed and scoots to the one side to let me sit beside him. I sit and wait.

"It's hard to tell you this, but Gabe seems to think you can be trusted and I have to agree with him. You didn't tell the nurse the truth of what happened, I appreciate that, I really do." He sighs as he rubs his finger along his thigh. "You want to know what happened Monday?" I nod, "okay here it goes. When I left on Friday apparently Alistair was pissed off that I wasn't there to satisfy his 'needs'. The bastard crept into Gabriel and Alfie's room and sat on Gabe's bed." I gasp, not wanting to hear the rest, but needing to know. "Gabe swears he didn't hurt him, just watched him sleep and rubbed his hand down Gabe's back and legs. When Gabe woke up and rolled over to ask what was wrong the asshole said 'nothing, just go back to sleep'. Gabe didn't know if he should tell me at first, but he knew it felt wrong so on Monday morning he told me before he left for school. I knew then, that was how it started with me. I'd wake up to him touching my back or legs while I slept. I couldn't stand it, I saw red. I confronted him, he denied it saying that kid was a liar and a thief. That the only reason he allows them in his house is for the money he gets."

I can't stop myself I reach my hand out to console my friend. He flinches, pulling his hand away as if my touch burned him. I should have never done that, stupid, stupid me! "I'm sorry," I mumble.

He shakes his head and puts his hand on top on mine this time and smiles. "Don't be sorry. It's just not easy to get past the automatic responses I've created to protect myself. Thank you for caring." He smiles weakly. I nod my understanding.

"So he didn't like my accusations. I refused to back down. He thought I was out of line and had to prove his superiority over me. I escaped, barely. I have no clue how I ended up at the park under that bush, but I knew what it felt like to not feel the pain. It was like flying, I thought I was dead, being carried up to heaven. I knew I had to stay though, Gabriel and Alfie and even Lily needed me. Lily is Alistair's biological daughter, she's three. The look on her face when she sees me, that's what makes it worthwhile. It's why I can't leave. What will happen to those kids without me? I can't bare to think of it. So now you know everything. You can run away screaming at any time. I won't mind if you take Adam and never look back. I'm sorry I lied to you so much."

I shake my head in disappointment. How could he think I'd walk away? If anything now I know why and it makes me think of how strong Castiel is. He fights for three lives while I struggle to keep two people alive. We are the same, kinda. Castiel is not weak. I clear my throat and voice that thought. "Cass, you are stronger than I am. Don't give up. Let me help you, fighting a war alone is not easy." I slowly slip my arm around his shoulder and pull him close. I feel Cass' body tense at the contact but he relaxes after a few moments, resting his head on my shoulder. We sit like that for a while, holding each other together essentially.

We're brought back to the present situation by Adam coming into the room. "Dean, the one guy keeps going on and on about ice cream, its making me hungry. Can we get ice cream cones?"

I sigh as I untangle my arms from around Castiel and nod. Cass beside me chuckles, "is he the brunette?" Adam nods, "Yep, that's Gabe for sure. Would you mind?" He looks over at me.

I shrug, "sure."

Adam whoops loudly as he runs down the hall, making his way to the sunroom. I hear answering cheers and laugh myself.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal, I watch Gabriel and Alfie after school and you agree to let the cops file a report. And before you protest you don't need to tell them who it was, when you are ready we can tell them. It will be at a later date, but until then it's best if we have the police evidence. Okay?"

Cass stares at me for a solid minute before his head ducks down and he mumbles a response.

That's when I remember what I got at the hardware store and reach into my front pocket to pull out a key and hand it to Cass. He looks at it with confusion. "It's to my front door. Come by anytime you need to, we don't mind."

Cass nods as he accepts the key. "Thanks Dean. You are the best a friend could ask for. Just promise me you won't let Gabriel eat more than a double scoop. Hey since we're exchanging responsibilities. If I wrote you a note do you think you can pick Lily up from daycare this week, as I'm stuck in here and her father won't be happy to get her and will obviously take it out on Gabriel if he's home. Actually you're prolly best to give it to him until I'm out of here." He hands me the key back. I nod and pocket it to give to the teen later.

How can I say no to a cute three year old girl? Or Cass' sad look? I can't, that's the bottom line. I cave and nod. He writes out an official looking note saying I can get Lily Heyerdahl from daycare from now on.

"Honestly all you have to do is strap her into the car seat and drop her off at the house, Gabriel and Alfie can entertain her. Oh can you get Gabriel a door lock for his room? Please."

"Of course Cass, I promise." I nod as I look at Cass' handwriting. We're lucky he broke his left arm and not his right. I get off the bed and start to head out, but stop, turn around and hug Cass goodbye before I run out of the room. Gabriel and Alfie wave goodbye to Cass as we leave the hospital to get our ice cream.

I stop by the same hardware store and get a door lock for the kid. We head down the street to the local creamery. I get really lucky when Adam and Alfie both say they want a double scoop of moose tracks ice cream, whereas Gabriel is dead set on a triple scoop of birthday cake, I talk him down to a double, like the rest of us and we head to the picnic tables to eat our treat. It's nearly eight at night by the time I get the brothers dropped off on the corner of the street.


	9. Take Them and Run

**OMG! I must thank/scold one KEEFER for lending me the bestest damn movie, EVER! Ten Inch Hero *Dies* I mean holy crap, his shirts are awesome, puts mine to shame and I have wicked funny ones too. This chapter was supposedta be up like three hours ago. Darn Boaz Preistly, tempting me to the darkside!**

**Special thanks to my peeps aLoggedInReader, Keefer, HuntingWithAngels, MadCapFox96and NightAngel97 for taking the time to drop me a review.**

**Also, GISHWHES! *Squeals* Calling all my peeps, if you are participating and do not have a team and wanna join mine, We are Narcolepsy and don't forget to say I sent you :-P **

* * *

Cass is in the hospital for the rest of the week so after school I pick up Adam, Gabe and Alfie from their school and they tell me what to do to get Lily.

I walk out holding the small hand of a blond haired, blue eyed toddler that absolutely has to show me her teddy bear at home. She's just too damn adorable to be the offspring of such a disgusting monster. Now I truly see why Cass stays.

I have her strapped into the child seat that Gabriel helped me install the previous day and we head off. I drop all three kids off at their house but Lily won't let me leave until I see the bear and her dolly and every other toy she practically owns.

We continue this routine on Thursday and Friday. I'm gone by the time the asshole gets home from work and never actually meet him. The weekend is very stressful as Cass doesn't get out until Monday, at the earliest. Gabriel and Alfie promise to call me if anything happens at home. I keep my cell close at all times. Monday rolls around and I'm a wreck at school, looking at the clock every five minutes. I promised to get Cass from the hospital after school, that's when he is going to be released.

When Cass gets out of the hospital he's dead set on returning to his house and continuing to live his life like before, with a few exceptions, mostly keeping Gabe away from Alistair.

I will have none of that. I suggest -insist is more like it- that Cass live with me from now on.

We are sitting outside the hospital's main entrance on a concrete bench, getting fresh air. That's where our conversation takes place.

He of course says, "I can't leave my siblings." That's when I get an idea. They can all stay with me and Adam! It'll be rough at first, but Adam and Alfie get along very well and Gabe sadly reminds me of what I lost but it's still good to have him around.

Cass replies with a solemn expression, shaking his head, stating, "that's ridiculous, Dean. They are not legally mine to decide that."

I shrug, "so what? You can't let them stay there, it's a shitty place and you know it, especially if that asshole is going into Gabe's room at night. I can't just stand by, watching him treat you like that. It's appalling!" I just hope my speech is enough to persuade him.

It's not, I can see it in his sad expression. I try another tactic. "I'd feel better knowing that guy wasn't touching you at night. You are an angel, meant to soar, not a slave, chained to an abusive old perv."

My words seem to get him thinking. I reach out slowly and wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him in close. "I haven't cut since that night you found out, I swear. Please just let me take care of you and your brothers."

Cass chews his bottom lip, obviously thinking it over. I nudge my nose in close to his ear and whisper, "we can share my bed." Once again I say the wrong damn thing as he pulls away and inches towards the hospital door. I mentally kick myself, why did I say that?! It was stupid, mentioning sharing a bed to a sexually assaulted person, stupid! Now he thinks I wanna take advantage of him too. I can tell he's terrified. I've helped him and he prolly thinks I want payment in sex acts, just like his foster father.

He shakes slightly, whimpering as I touch his shoulder, but doesn't actually flinch or pull away. "I'm sorry, Cass. That's not what I meant. I don't want anything from you, I promise. I was just thinking for comfort, if you needed support."

Cass nods his head slowly, looking over at my hand with interest. "I know Dean, it's just a hard habit to break, thinking someone may actually care and want to help me. I'm just a lost boy, no one batted an eye at me until you. Thank you for not giving up on me."

I have no clue why I do it but I lean in and kiss Cass' nose.

The smaller teen looks at me with a sweet smile and before I have time to apologize for my actions he kisses my lips. It's chaste at first, my mind not sure how we got to this, but my body appears content with it and I'm kissing him back, our mouths working against the other's lips, trying to deepen the liplock. He gasps when I bite his lower lip and opens his mouth. I plunge my tongue in without another thought. The inside of his mouth is warm and he tastes like cinnamon and spice and everything nice. His tongue meets mine and tries to push it aside, but I'm not one to submit, usually.

Our bodies are press together as I feel Cass move on top of me, without breaking our kiss. His legs slot on either side of my hips on the bench. I pull away to catch my breath.

Cass is panting, head resting against my shoulder.

It takes me a minute to find my voice. It's shaky and raspy, "Cass, you okay?"

Cass chuckles as he lifts his head and looks into my eyes. "Yes, I'm more than okay." He gives a quick peck to my lips before he hugs me, arms wrapping around my shoulders. He doesn't get off my lap though, I notice only because I feel a hardness pressing into my stomach. I'm just as hard but in no condition to vocalize it. My hands move down Cass' back, outlining his spine through the winter jacket I lent him, as it's the end of January, day before my eighteenth birthday even.

He moans and suddenly his lips are back to mine, nipping and sucking at my lips.

I gasp when I feel him rock his hips into mine. My body knows what to do as I buck up, wanting more friction. My mouth clamps down on Cass' pale neck, sucking a bruise near his collarbone.

He gasps as the friction and heat between our bodies build. I'm the first to lose control, orgasming in my boxer shorts with a loud groan, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Cass ruts his erection into my groin with a smile on his kiss-swollen lips, his hips stutter in their rhythm. He moans, head fallen back as he orgasms. His body slumps into mine, as we both pant, trying to get our breathing under control.

Cass slides off my lap, sitting beside me again. We have to wait a few moments before my legs can actually carry me anywhere.

Once we are inside the car I try to convince Cass, but it seems unnecessary. Cass leans against the passenger seat, looking at me. "Tell me the truth. If we do this do you promise not to hurt me or my siblings?"

I'm slightly confused what he's referring to when he says 'we do this' but I dunno what to say so I wait for him to give me a hint. Thankfully he does.

"If I illegally take Gabe and Alfie away from Alistair you have to promise me you won't change your mind. I can't take them away just for them to have to go back."

I shuffle close to Cass, placing my hand on Cass' knee, rubbing circles. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you guys. We will make this work."

Cass nods quick, but short. "Okay, but I can't leave Lily either. She will be the most difficult, as it's kidnapping, legally."

That's a very good point, I agree with a head nod.

We drive to the Heyerdahl house, making sure Alistair's block van wasn't in the driveway before I let Cass go inside to get his things and his brothers. I keep look out, holding my cell in my hand to alert Cass if I see the stupid pedophile van come down the street.

An hour and a half later I see Cass and Alfie coming outside, dragging two duffle bags each. I look around, making sure it's clear before I jump out of the Impala to help. I see Gabe dragging two bags and a suitcase. I grab the one bag and hear the clunk of toys. I groan, he spent the time obviously grabbing every toy he could.

All their things are packed into the trunk and we are ready to start our getaway within five minutes.

* * *

**See, happy chapters now! Smut too! Drop me a line if you want more than a make-out session with rutting orgasms.**


	10. Hiding From Him

**I hope everyone is enjoying this fic. Thanks to aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, MadCapFox96, Tonks7421, silverlininginwriting and HuntingWithAngels for reviewing. You have spoken and I grant you the next chapter. **

* * *

Cass manages to hide the boys at my house for the weekend without any trouble. Gabriel sleeps in my room, Alfie and Adam share a room, the one sleeps on the air mattress we found in the garage while the other gets the bed. They switch nightly.

We all knew once Monday comes around they could run into the issue of the teachers being notified and the police, if they weren't already. Neither of us went to school that day. We dropped Gabriel, Alfie and Adam at school and waited. No police cars showed up so we guessed Alistair prolly never called them to report the foster children missing, as that would not look good on him.

I drive home, our home and sit at the kitchen table as Castiel makes a few phone calls; mostly he needs to inform child services that the banking information for the two boys has changed. Luckily he has access to Alistair's bank information, as he was to care for his brothers, buying them food and clothing as need. The bare essentials only.

The social worker will be informed but she won't check up on the change for a while. That's what we're hoping for any ways.

After the banking info is changed I call up my Uncle Bobby for his help. I know he's a great guy and will totally help us out plus he has some less than legit contacts that just might be able to swing some fake papers saying that the older, gruff man is somehow related to the innocent little girl we hope to protect from her creepy dad.

"Hello, Singer Salvage." I hear the man I wish was my dad instead of the alcoholic one I biologically have.

"Heya Bobby, It's Dean. I was wondering how much ya loved me and Adam?" I try for a happy, but overly excited tone.

"Seriously, Dean, what in the world did you do this time?" I can hear the sigh over the line.

"Umm, uh, I may have gotten in over my head. I have three additions to the family with a hopeful fourth."

"Uhuh? I see…" He trails off, waiting for more information. I don't really know how best to explain so I wait. "Explain how you have 'additions'." I can hear as he does the air quotes.

I groan, knowing I'm not great with explaining myself very well, especially over a phone. "I have this friend, and before you roll your eyes, I seriously do have a friend and I'm not lying." I take a deep breath and start again. "So his name is Castiel Collins, he's had a shit life and has these two little brothers, from what I've gathered they are actually his brothers. Well they are in foster care and we may have taken them into our house. Well the foster dad is a real monster, he has sexually abused the kids and I got them to agree to press charges but and this is the difficult part. The asshole has a biological daughter. Her name's Lily and she's three. Cass, that's his nickname, any ways he loves her to pieces and so do I. We were hoping you knew a guy who could help us out. We need some paperwork stating she has family. We were thinking perhaps someone you know, or and this is a big maybe, if you'd say you were related and take custody of her." I take a deep breath, it's hard work stating our case.

There is a silence over the phone and I know Bobby is thinking. I just hope he can help us. I hear him clear his throat and sigh. "Geez, can't you just get a damn dog like every other kid. You wanna adopt three kids. You're only eighteen and that was what like two days ago!"

"Yeah," I gotta agree with him that's pretty much what I'm doing here, adopting the teen's problems as my own, but all it takes is one look into Cass' amazing blue eyes or even Lily's and that's how I know this is the right thing to do. Bobby always told us the right thing to do may not be the easiest but you know it's what you should do anyways. That's what's driving me here. Knowing I'm keeping two kids, potentially three kids away from a damn pedophile. We already know he likes to touch teenage boys.

Cass sighs and snatches the telephone from me with an eye roll. I sigh and shrug my shoulders, hoping he can explain it better and convince the guy.

"Hello Bobby Singer. I'm Castiel Collins and I know this sounds crazy, but I assure you that it's necessary. This man I'm protecting these kids from is a vile monster. I have lived with him, raising my siblings, caring for them as if I was a slave. He has touched my younger brother, Gabriel, not sexually, yet, but I know it's just a matter of time and I can't keep shielding him with my own body. He prefers teenage boys and Gabriel turned fourteen, the same age I was when he touched me the first time. Please I beg of you to help us, help me keep my family together." Cass is nearly in tears by the end of his speech. I know that was hard for him to admit, but he has to get used to talking about it if I convince him to file the sexual assault charges, along with the physical assault charges which are still pending.

Cass passes the phone back to me as he slumps into my arms, sobbing. "Bobby?" I ask, holding Cass to my chest, feeling him wipe his face on my t-shirt, sniffling into my chest.

"Dean, protect those kids. I'll help, just give me the details." I sigh, taking a deep breath as I pull away from Cass to nod my head.

We talk a little longer. I tell him how happy Adam is with making sleepover buddies. He promises to call back with the logistics, after he talks to a few people. I know I can trust him. We hang up and I make sure Cass is okay before we head off to pick the boys up. We can't actually see Lily or take her legally now.

We pull up to the street the school is on, but keep away from the entrance. We told the boys to meet us down the street, just in case there was police or any issues. We thank our lucky stars when no one at school seemed suspicious or cared.

Me and Cass go to school Tuesday, trying to keep things normal, so as not to arise suspicions, I mean more than Cass missing six days of school and returning with bruises and a broken left arm. I'm surprised not a single person even gives Cass a second look, not even the damn teachers. It makes me angry to know they don't care. I was the only person that even tried to befriend the quiet kid and that was a gut feeling.

We call with Bobby daily. He calls to make sure I'm still interested in the documents. By Friday we have the paper trail set up. There will be a will from the late Ruby Heyerdahl (nee Cassidy) stating in the event of her and her husband not being able to care for their children. The children will go to the custody of her Great Uncle's family, the surname of Singer, in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Bobby gets a birth and death certificate for his 'grandfather' stating he is related to Lily's mother. All the cards in the deck are stacked in our favour, for once.

We make sure both boys understand what's going to happen. They will be pulled from classes, called to the office separately and asked vague questions. This is when Gabriel is best to tell the truth about their foster father coming into his room. Both are scared. They don't wanna be taken away from each other.

* * *

I finally get the stubborn guy to file the sexual assault charges against his foster father by the next Monday. We go down to the local police station. I hold Cass' hand reassuringly as he asks to speak to a police officer, in private.

We are lead to a small room and left for a few minutes. A female police officer walks in. she's middle aged, but has a kind expression with soft eyes.

"Hello boys, my name is detective Diana Ballard. You two seem to want to report a crime?" She introduces herself.

Castiel looks scared, giving a deer in the headlights look. I nod and elbow Cass gently. "Yes. We, well, he wants to report sexual and physical abuse. We have a police report filed from last week." I point to Cass' cast. "The guy is the foster parent of two boys. And has a daughter. We can't sit back and let him escalate."

"And you are?" She looks at me critically.

"I'm his boyfriend." I give a grin to revel a cat who got the canary.

Cass nods, uncertainly. "Yes I want to have Alistair Heyerdahl brought up on charges."

She looks at the mirror with a sad expression. "Okay, just let me talk to our rape and assault unit. I don't usually deal with these kind of crimes." She walks out of the room and closes the door.

She returns a few minutes later, holding two cans of coke and passes one to each of us with a smile.

"If these charges are confirmed the foster children will be removed and the biological child as well. What was your relationship to the suspect?"

Cass looks to me for support. I place my hand in his and squeeze it under the table, nodding. He looks back to the detective and clears his throat. "He was my foster dad until I turned sixteen. After that he propositioned me for sexual favours. I agreed. He abused me also. I've had this arm broken before and many bruises from him. We filed a report last week when I was hospitalized for these. Also, I want to file for legal custody of my brothers."

She nods, jotting this all down on her notepad. "Are you a blood relative?"

Cass nods, "Yes." Cass drops his gaze to our hands. He tries to pull away, I won't let him. "Sorry, I thought it was safer if you didn't know. We are half-brothers, same mom, different dads, hence the different surnames."

"As long as you can show proof of relation we can file the request with child services. But for the one you aren't related to we will need to locate a living relative and place her with them. Do you know if she has family? As I'm assuming there is no living mother in the home."

We both nod our agreement. Cass speaks up, nervously, "I remember him saying his late wife had family in a Midwestern state; South Dakota or North Dakota, maybe?" We practiced this beforehand. We can't actually give Bobby's name, just be vague and wait for them to contact him.

There's a knock on the door as a guy peeks his head in the room to call the detective over for a moment to give her information.

"Alistair Heyerdahl has been brought in to face the charges. There's paperwork to file, after that you may take custody of your brothers once you are cleared with child services."

Cass is prepared for this and nods curtly. "Understandable, thank you."

* * *

**I know, 'bout time! Castiel was just very stubborn and had given up on finding happiness pretty much. **


	11. Rewarding Distractions

**Okay boys and girls, it's getting into smut territory here, be warned. Also this may be my last update for a week as GISHWHES starts in less than five days! *SQUEALS loudly* Let's hope I have time on Monday.**

**I'd like to express my appreciation for my reviewers aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, MadCapFox97, Chichi-10018, Supernaturallysherlocked, HuntingWithAngels and silverlininginwriting**

* * *

After spending the entire day in the stuffy interrogation room with Cass, as he refuses to talk without me there for support, I'm ready to flee.

It's two in the afternoon and we're both exhausted. Cass sits on the crappy couch in our living room, sighing loudly. I sit beside him and reassure him, "we did the right thing. It was for the best, I promise."

Cass doesn't even look at me, just grunts his response.

I'm so proud of him, I slide my hand over to his thigh and up to his groin. I know sexual stimulation has been a negative experience before so I go slow. I look over to make sure he's not uncomfortable as we haven't ever done something like this before.

His pink lips part to let out a gasp. I take that as encouragement. I press my palm to his crotch and hear a sigh this time, I rub down the length and feel the response instantly. He's getting hard. I look back to his lips to watch them form silent words. I lean in and kiss his lips softly.

Cass kisses me back, lips working against my own. We are parting lips to slip tongues into each other's mouths in no time. It's a domination battle, neither willing to submit. My hand trails off his crotch, finding my way to his jeans button and zipper. I stop to look Cass in the eyes, making sure he's not freaking out.

He opens his eyes, slowly looking at me. His deep blue eyes flick down to my kiss swollen lips and back to my eyes within seconds.

"Cass," I push my hand at the button, asking him for permission.

His eyes close and his head nods up and down once. I'm back kissing Cass again, my hand undoes the jeans with a talented wrist flick. I stand up to pull the jeans down and off. Cass lifts his ass up to help. Once he is back on the couch I'm in his lap, tongue lapping at his neck.

He is mewling, hands resting on the small of my back and my neck, fingers running through the short hair there. I push my hips and groin down into his and gasp when it feels great. My hand finds its way to his bellybutton, my palm feels cold against the warmth of his stomach. I slide my hand around his waist to the cleft of his cheek.

Cass pushes his back off the couch and pulls his shirt off over his head. I pull my own off too, we press our chest together and grind our hips. I have the teen under me panting for breath within minutes of attacking his lips, nipping at the pouty lips.

I can feel Cass' fingers running along my spine, holding me close. I gasp when he kisses my chest, licking over a nipple and blows gently on the wet, hardening nub.

My hand instantly freezes where it is on his shoulder, I squeeze my finger as he sucks on my nipples, tongue flicking over them. After a solid minute of Cass' hands burning into the cold skin on my back my hands travel down Cass' chest, making their way to the waistband of his blue boxers. My hand rubs over the thick shaft through the thin fabric.

He gasps into my mouth as I trace my fingers over the outline. I pull away to catch my breath, "you okay?" I ask, honestly not sure if we should continue. His hips move up as a response. "Cass?"

He moans, nodding his head, "don't stop, please Dean."

I mash my mouth to his and slip my hand under the elastic, my fingers search for the hot, throbbing erection and wrap around it, pumping once as I discover just what he's packing in those boxers.

He groans and I'm pumping down the entire length instantly needing to hear him make that noise again. My thumb traces at the nerve endings under the head, causing him to buck up into my hand. "God," I groan, pulling away from his lips to kiss down his neck. I love the taste of his sweat drenched skin.

I have my hips pushing Cass into the couch with thoaty moans slipping from my lips when I notice his rythym becoming erratic, that's the first sign he's close, the next is when he stops kissing me, letting his head fall to the couch back and screams. His cock bursts with his release, coating my hand and the inside of his boxers. It's a sticky mess as my hand retreats, I have to know what he tastes like. My tongue reaches out and licks at a finger. I suck on the finger, moaning around the digit loudly.

Cass is sitting on the couch, looking like he can't move, chest heaving. I slide off his lap to give him space to recover as my hand strokes at my own throbbing erection through my jeans. I flop on the couch, my head resting on the arm of the couch, I lick the last finger clean as I feel Cass finally shift on the couch. I gasp when he's on top of me, his weight feeling good on my thighs. I have no warning as he unbuckles my pants and hikes them down to reveal my red striped boxers. My eyes shoot open when I feel those get pulled off my ass as well. My hands are fumbling at Cass when I feel the wet heat wrapped around my member. I shoot into a seated position instantly. "Shit! No!" I shout before I notice the shocked look on Cass' face. "sorry, just…" I fumble over my words now. I don't want Cass to feel pressured, like he owes me this and needs to repay me.

Cass is huddled at the opposite end of the couch, obviously scared. Shit on a pogo stick! I push the jeans off my legs and pull the boxers back over my hips, concealing my cock once again. I'm on my knees, across the couch, "hey, I wasn't saying I don't want you to do…that. I was saying you don't have to do that for me. Let's go slow, okay?" I rub my thumb down his cheek, showing I'm not mad at him or reprimanding." His head nuzzles into the touch. I have to smile at the thought he reminds me of a cat, needing the praise. "Hand jobs, only, for now?"

He nods his head, opening his eyes to reveal slightly blood shot eyes. "Okay," he croaks.

I nod and sit back on my ass, pulling Cass with me. We chuckle as we start to make out again. I moan as Cass lines our cocks against one another, I can feel he's hard, again, already. He's a freaken god!

Cass regains his confidence after a few very deep and passionate kisses, tongues exchanging saliva. Cass' hands rest on either side of my waist, he rocks his hips into mine. My hands pull him flush to me, needing the delicious friction, more than I need oxygen at this moment. His kisses trail down my chest, mouth latching onto my damn nipples, again. I can't help the whimper that slips out. It feels fucken heavenly.

His hands disappear from the couch as he lies on top of me, resting all his weight on his knees, resting between my thighs. Both our boxers are pushed down. The heated skin on heated skin is burning, but I can't make a sound as I feel one hand grasp both our hard cocks and spreads the precome leaking from them. The slide of hand on my cock while pressed with his is getting me so damn hot I'm sure I'm gunna catch on fire any second. I push up on my elbows, searching for his mouth, needing to lick or bite and suck on something, anything. I can feel the pool behind my navel. Cass gives me what I crave, presenting his neck for me. I lick and suck a large hickie into the flesh. Cass moans, strokes picking up in speed and tempo. My hands find Cass' bare ass, fingers digging into the soft, supple cheeks. My orgasm and seed spills out of me as my toes curl, legs going numb. Cass jerks us both twice more before he's joining me in ecstasy, second time for him, in an hour. He collapses on top of me with a huff. We lie like this for a minute before the weight gets to be too much for my breathing. I rub his back, tenderly, "Cass, uh, babe? I can't breathe."

He nuzzles his nose against my jawline, "sorry," he uses his arms to lift his body up and off of me. I sit up and look at my chest, smiling contently. We made one helluva mess! Cass is sitting on the glass coffee table, boxers around his thighs. I grin when I realise his ass cheeks are leaving an impression on the glass. I grab his hand and pull him into the bathroom. It's like three now, we gotta get cleaned up before we get the guys. A quick shower will suffice, separately. I turn the showerhead on and push him towards it, motioning for him to go first. I leave before my self-control falters and I jump in with him. That won't be good, explaining to them we're late 'cause we had to screw in the shower.


	12. Saving the Princess

**Special thanks to my reviewers Danni 613, HuntingWithAngels, Keefer, NightAngel97, Chichi-10018, aLoggedInReader, MadCapFox96 and JamOnToastt.**

**Okay so I participated in GISHWHES this year and I survived to tell the tale! I went to work dressed up, ordered fast food in a different form of historical English, trashed my car, attended prom with a unique date, decorated a transport truck promoting GISHWHES, showed off as the paper bag princess (doggy was sporting a bag too), got a hamster to go for a drive with Barbie in her car, claimed the CN Tower for my team, played a game in a dog park and lured a Winchester into a trap with FREE PIE! *wink wink***

**There was a teddy bear hostage situation, me leading a very unique cavalry charge, a chocolate murder, a sorority initiation, we discovered how the Twilight books were written (WMD), there was glue consumed, tape eaten, moustaches were showcased, toast was used to protect some "junk", the "circle of life" was created, an alarm clock was made famous, we got a dog a date, a superhero was introduced, discussed a new meaning to beefcake, and watched a Stormtrooper on his down day. I slept 5 hours nightly and ate when I had a moment to spare. IT WAS AWESOME! **

Bobby received the call the next day. I was happy that it worked. Bobby knew enough to not sound very excited about getting custody. He didn't sound disinterested either. It was something between the two.  
Bobby asked for a few days to get stuff together for his new ward, promising he'd drive up to get her on the weekend after he bought the necessary provisions. A toddler bed, carseat, pull-ups, clothes, childproof locks and kid-sized kitchen stuff. He apparently loved the toy aisle in the department store the most. But all those pink, frilly dress up clothes and dresses he found in the girls' section was enough to give him nightmares for awhile. I was certain in the end he asked the town sheriff for her expert opinion on how to make his "man-cave" little girl friendly.

Bobby showed up at my house Friday afternoon, looking like he needed reassurance that he could handle the responsibility of caring for such a small lifeform, depending upon him, but of course we are men and don't talk about feelings. He waits for the five boys to get home from school, waiting on the porch. We spend an hour explaining as much about her as we can, since Cass has practically been raising her from an infant when her mother died unexpectedly.

The old guy sighs when we have to nearly push him into his old beat up car to get Lily.

At around seven in the evening Bobby pulls up the long ass driveway. He unbuckles Lily from her seat and helps her out of the car. I hate to say it outloud to the guy but he looks good holding a little girl's hand while they walk up to the front door.

As soon as Lily and Bobby get past the front door she is squealing and jumping up into Castiel's awaiting arms. It's the first time I've seen the two of them together, interacting. The sight warms my heart so much. She really does love her brothers, it's so easy to see the smile she has for them.

"Castiel! I miss you, where you go?" The dark-haired teen just whirls her around in his arms, grinning. "I've missed you as well, little flower. Have you been good? I would be sad to hear of you not being on your bestest behaviour."

The little girl shakes her head furiously, "I be very good. Daddy gone away. I sleepover at scary place though. It was scary, I cried for you." Cass sighs as he sets her back down on her feet and helps her take her shoes off. She runs into the living-room, excited to find Gabriel and Alfie as well. They are up stairs doing homework, but that doesn't stop her from climbing the steps, yelling for them.

They open the door to Adam's room as quick as can be. The greeting they exchange is, well mostly its just squealing and hugging. After a few hours the Lily has settled down enough go get her to sleep. She sleeps in Gabe's room, which was mine until dad left and Cass moved in.

Me and Cass do share a bed, but nothing sexual happens, most nights. I'm trying to show him that's not why he's here, slowly he's learning to trust me. The space between us on the bed is getting smaller every night.  
We all settle into our beds for the night with Bobby taking the bed in dad's room while me and Cass sleep on the couch and recliner. We insist, Bobby is doing us a huge solid and at his age one night on a crappy couch could prolly throw his back out for like a week!

In the morning we assemble in the kitchen, it's a tight squeeze but be manage. Bacon, eggs and toast are served. The kids eat the bacon and toast.

We send Bobby on his way back to South Dakota with a promise to call regularly to make sure everything is okay and she hasn't run him into the grave. He looks frazzled already, i hate to imagine what he will look like by the end of the school year. I chuckle as he drives down the gravel driveway and turns towards the highway.

We keep our promise and call to find out how the little princess and her knight in plaid armour and a trucker's cap are doing as often as we can. We miss a few nights though. Its hectic with three damn kids to keep track of. I envy how Cass did it before, while still keeping good grades in school. The nights we don't call Bobby says are the worst. She won't sleep without Cass reading to her. It's sweet really. Lily is thriving, making friends at her new daycare and I'm pretty damn sure that Jody Mills has taken over the role of mother hen. A few times when we called she was visiting. For a law abiding citizen such as Bobby there was really no need for her presence so much, unless Bobby ad her were a thing. I was hoping my gut was right, that would mean he was getting back on that horse.

* * *

**Updates will resume semi-weekly.**


	13. Blowjobs are Awesome!

**Hey, I am posting this between moments of Hell... I'm sick, stressed and grieving, but I will still post the chapter cuz I promised. **

**Thanks go to my reviewers aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, MadCapoFox96, HuntingWithAngels and Chichi-10018.**

* * *

We stay in Virginia until the end of the school year. Me and Castiel graduate, it's a small ceremony in the middle of June. I know it's nearly time for our happy existence to end. My dad finishes his deployment in like a month. He doesn't call much, just once a month. We do get an email or two from him weekly. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten kicked off the ship or thrown overboard yet. When he gets home he will have one hell of a surprise! Me and Adam have made sure to not mention anything about Cass, Gabe, Alfie or Lily. He will freak out. I hope that we can get moved to South Dakota and find jobs by the time he gets off his ship. Cass still hopes to go to college, someday, but for now he's just happy he has his family and that Alistair is behind bars.

When the boys are finished school we move. It takes a U-haul truck loaded and the Impala packed up with our stuff but we do it. Gabriel and Castiel take the truck while I drive the two younger kids in my car. We head for the state I never thought I'd want to go back to in a million years. Bobby is so happy to see us, finally that he actually throws his arms out and pulls me into a hug. It's a bear hug; I can feel the air leaving my lungs as he squeezes tighter. When he finally lets me go he hugs Adam just as hard. Lily comes running to the car dressed at Sleeping Beauty, complete with pink dress and crown. I can tell Bobby has been changed by this little girl, the evidence is in the house. There are dolls and colouring books and crayons on the parlour floor. We grab our duffle bags and head inside. Cass parks the truck in the scrapyard. Me and Cass get the spare room while the three boys take our old room from when we lived here before. Lily has the bedroom next to Bobby's. I can see she loves torturing her new daddy.

When Jody innocently shows up an hour after us my suspicions grow even more. Bobby and the Sherriff are acting awkward towards each other, while Lily asks to go to the park and play. Bobby of course caves, who can resist the puppy look. Jody agrees to accompany them and drags the boys along too, telling them they need to get some exercise after being coped up in a car all day.

That's when it occurs to us that we have the house to ourselves for a few hours. Cass just wants to crash on the bed, I have different plans. Cass sits on the edge of the queen-sized bed, telling me how grateful he is for all the things I've done for him and his family. He goes into a 'thank-you' speech, I listen for a bit before I kneel at his feet, pushing his legs apart to sit between them. He looks down at me with a genuine smile, I love seeing him smile. He barely notices as my fingers go to his pants and undo them. I pull them off, tugging at the pant legs, he stands up to help me getting the hint. He sits back down and watches as I kiss his inner thigh, tenderly nuzzling into the warm flesh. His hands card through my hair, brushing the scalp. I look up at him pleading my request. He doesn't know what I'm asking so I pull the waistband to his boxers away and pull his hard cock from its restraints. He gasps when the air comes in contact with the throbbing member. My fingers wrap around the base as I slowly pump down the length, making sure he's hard and ready.

He moans fingers pulling at my hair. I look back up to him with a grin before I open my mouth and plunge down on the tip. His head falls back as he gasps and smiles. I keep looking up at his face, knowing he is enjoying every second of this. I bob up and down on the hard cock, licking under the head, the tip hits the bace of my throat and I swallow, remembering how the women do it in the porn videos I watched on the cable box.

I hear a deep throaty groan and keep up my ministrations, knowing this is what he needs. My hand runs up and down the inside of his thigh as I squeeze the sensitive skin where his groin meets leg, my other hand cups his balls.

My boyfriend, yes I can now use that word openly falls back on the bed, sighing loudly. I pull off with a wet slopping sound and kneel on the bed instead, my knees hurt from kneeling on the hardwood floor. I pull the boxers down as I reposition myself beside him. I feel his hands run through my short hair as I wrap my lips around his swollen cock once again. All I hear is my heartbeating loudly in my chest until the moaning Cass is making gets louder, overpowering even. The hand cupping his balls, squeezing them moves down towards his ass, I tease his hole, circling the puckered entrance, not wanting to push him too far. I know we have to go slow, he's traumized after all. He gasps and moans at the sensations. I pull off to get permission.

He looks down at me with heavy, lust filled eyes and nods. I suck on two, wrapping my fingers around with a dirty moan and push just one into him as I take the throbbing cock again, this time I'm ready for him to come. I work the single finger in and out, hearing damn dirty moans from Cass. I add a second finger slowly, but not go any further than that. It's about trust and Cass is learning to trust me. I won't abuse that trust. I pick up my speed and hollow my cheeks, humming as I swallow his cock down my relaxing throat. His fingers tug on my hair when he loses control from the dual sensations and orgasms for me. I take as much as I can before I have to swallow and pull off him. His hips buck up, trying to make me take it all. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and flop down on the bed beside my boyfriend. We lie like that for a good twenty minutes, resting before I roll over onto my side and pull Cass to my chest. He hums his happiness, fingers intertwining with mine in front of him. Our backs are thankfully to the door when we hear the guys come back from their trip to the park. I grab a blanket to cover us and wait. We fall asleep like that, not being disturbed until dinner is ready that night. They all know we could use the break. We are so grateful.


	14. Do the Deed

**Me and Technology do not get along! I have a killer headache, but it's posting night so enjoy while I crash on my bed. Week from Hell and saw Heaven. my grandmother passed away and I met my gods. Just survived my very first SPN CON! it was AWESOME! Porncouver 2013! Richard was hilarious! Matt Cohen was crazy! Misha was insane! Sebastian was a naughty A.D.D. puppy! Jensen and Jared were amazing! I got a J2 Sandwich, touched the devil, met the ultimate fangirl, confused an angel[Misha (he was very tired)], groped an angel [Sebastian (very firm bottom!)] Met my Guardian angel (Richard) and made a new friend. Her name is BALTHAZAR, lol! Calgarians are awesome ;-)**

* * *

Me and Cass found jobs and a house soon after moving to South Dakota. Our first Christmas together was special. I made sure it was very memorable, in my own way.

The kids were all tucked in their beds with visions of sugar plum fairies dancing in their heads. It was just me and my very confident and sexy boyfriend sitting in the kitchen. We had the presents all put under the tree from us and Santa.

We had been friends for over a year and together for nearly eleven months. I figured it was time. Cass was doing great, all the kids were thriving, even little Lily. I was true to my word about not wanting anything sexual in return of helping care for Castiel's family. He was learning to trust me. I wanted to give him a very special Christmas present, something I'd never given anyone.

It starts as us kissing lovingly as we sit at the table. My hands wrap around his shoulders as I pull him close to me. My hands move to enclose him in a warm embrace as my mouth trails love bites down his jaw.

We pull apart to lose our shirts. Clothing is so overrated. I inch into his lap, placing a leg on either side of him. The wooden chair protests but I don't care. I rock my hardening cock down into his groin, needing to convey my wishes.

His lips latch onto my neck and suck. I gasp as he leaves a red bruise. We like marking one another.

I grind my hips down as I whisper into his ear, "Merry Christmas Cass, I want you," I push my erection into his, "to have my virginity."

Cass pulls away to look me in the eyes. "Dean, are you sure?"

"Don't question your present. It's non-returnable." I palm both our cocks through our sleep pants. "Please fuck me." I stand up and drop my pants and boxers. I stand there naked for a moment before Cass pulls my face down for a kiss.

Once we surface for air he nods and I hop up on the table, bare ass and all. I left lube by my chair and point as Cass rubs his hands down the outside of my thighs.

He grabs it and coats his fingers before he tells me to lie down. He slowly pushes one finger than two inside. I've never done this before, but I trust Castiel and I know he trusts me. I gasp when I feel the intrusion, it feels odd, there's a burning, but it's a good burning, if that makes any sense. He's looking at me as he fingers my ass. We don't need to talk to communicate. My hands squeeze his biceps when more fingers are added, stretching me open for him. When three fit in easily I know it's nearly time for the main event. I'm nervous. This is big for both of us. His fingers pull out of me and I moan at the emptiness I feel now.

I hear Cass rip open the condom I put on the seat. He slides it down, pinching the tip as indicated. They are lubricated but he adds more to make sure. There can never be too much lube. That's what Cass says anyways. I can't argue that point. Once he's all slicked up he teases his throbbing cock at my stretched entrance, giving me time to prepare before he pushes in. The first bit hurts, the tip is huge. After a few seconds it feels weird. I tense up automatically. Cass stops, obviously feeling the tension. "Dean, you okay?"

I shake my head. This is too much. I can't. Cass stops and pulls out. He places a soft kiss on my lips than my chest. He kisses the tension from my muscles. Once I feel better he tries again. I try not to clench at the sensation. This time after a few seconds it feels different.

Cass squeezes my hand when he's fully sheathed inside. I open my eyes and look at him. He looks so sweet, this means a lot to him as much as me.

After a minute the burn subsides, I am adjusting to the feeling. Cass pulls out to the tip and slide his cock back in. I moan. He does it again, keeping a slow pace, for my sake.

He slowly picks up speed and momentum. His fingers trace along my arms. He pulls my arms close to his face and kisses them. I look over at him. He's kissing my scars, each and every one of them, telling me he loves me and wants me to feel all the love. He doesn't care about my past, that I used to cut to feel. I don't care that his body was used for sex. We all have our secrets. We all have a darkness we hide. Some of us keep it hidden better. Some of us put up a wall, a front so no one sees it. We broke down those barriers and now there is hope. We both feel it.

He pumps his hips into me, grunting with the effort. I reach out for him, carding my fingers through his hair. I feel him pull my legs to him, it shifts the angle he pushes into me at and I lose control of my body when he slams into something deep inside me. He does it again and I shudder through the sensation. He keeps doing it, over and over again until I can't take it anymore. I wrap my legs around his hips, ankles inter-locking. He pushes into me with vigor and I fall off a cliff, falling into a precipice of ecstasy. My cock, untouched, shoots all over our chests.

Cass' hips piston into me, faster and I hear him grunt and collapse on top of me. Ten seconds later he pulls his still rock hard cock out of my ass and pulls the condom off, knotting it to contain the spunk. I can't move, Cass falls into the chair, sighing. I eventually sit up and slide off the table, my legs are wobbly, but I get into a chair as well. We just look at each other fondly.

"I love you Castiel Collins."

"I love you Dean Winchester. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Cass." We grin at each other for a moment before I realize we're both sticky and need a shower.

Cass gets up and heads towards the bathroom. "Shower," is all he says to me.

I grin at the thought of us both naked, under the hot water. Apparently he meant separately, darn.

* * *

As a teen we can screw and screw until our dicks fall off 'cause even after giving each other amazing blowjobs and Cass fucking my brains out we're both rock hard by the time the shower has warmed up and we're both under the spray. It's been a few months since we first had sex. I am perfectly okay with being the bottom, usually, but tonight we are like jack rabbits and I hope Cass is ready for the next step.

We start off innocently washing each other. Cass soaps up my back and shoulders while I wash his hair. We are like that. The kissing starts soon afterwards. We suck and bite at each other's pouty lips, sucking on bottom lips. My kissing moves down to his chest. I slowly turn him around and wait for him to tell me to stop or not. We have boundaries, but tonight I'm feeling like we're ready for the final step. Cass lets me turn him around and I start kissing across his shoulder blades and down his spine. My mouth works over his tanned skin with precision, we know where the best spots are on each other by now and know just how to work them.

I grab the little bottle of anal lube we keep in the shower and spread it over my fingers. I tease Cass to let him know my intentions. He moans and drops his head between his shoulders. I continue and push inside slowly. He spreads his legs wider as an invitation to continue. I work two and then three fingers inside. Cass is very tight and stressed, but I work to ease his worries.

I slip on a condom. We always use protection, lube up my erection and spread Cass wide. I enter him slowly, waiting for him to relax at the intrusion. Once fully inside I hug him to let him know I love him and kiss his neck lovingly. His hand moves up and down my thigh. We wait a few moments before I start a slow pace. This is the first time Cass has been entered in nearly a year and a half and it's the first time I've ever topped with him. this is intimate and we cherish it.

I push in and out with fluid hips. We moan and groan as our orgasms build. My hand snakes around Cass' hip so I can jerk him off as I thrust into his tight ass. We get a good rhythm going. Cass orgasms first, grunting as his hips move erratically through his whole body spasm. I'm two thrusts behind him with a hip squeeze and a sigh. We both lean against the wall, until we can support our own weight and detach. That night we fall asleep in one another's arms. Whispering our undying love for one another and how thankful we are that we found each other.

* * *

**oh yeah one more chapter! Alistair gets what he deserves.**

**I sorry there no Honourable Mentions this chapter, I'm tired and feel like I got steam rolled and... just give me a few days to recover. ****I need sleep and a month off work! *dies on bed***


	15. Shanking the Demon

**Honourable Mentions for Chapter 13: aLoggedInReader, MadCapFox96, NightAngel97, Keefer and HuntingWithAngels.**

**Thank you to all my loyal and awesome reviewers also props to aLoggedInReader, MadCapFox96, Keefer and Chichi-10018 for reviewing last chapter. **

**"I regret to inform you that this is the end, Goodbye." Sorry couldn't help myself there. I LOVE LORD OF THE RINGS**

* * *

Alistair was currently being held in the local jail, awaiting the trial for the sexual assault charges Castiel Collins filed, along with the alleged accusations of him touching Gabriel Speight. Child services took his biological daughter into custody and awarded custody to his wife's family, no matter how distant.

He was being held in the third cell from the end on the second floor. The alleged pedophile's bail was set at $500,000, which was standard for a crime involving the safety and well-being of a child. Not many bail-bondsmen would post that for an accused child molester, it could hurt their reputation. So he was sitting in a jail cell waiting.

Castiel didn't know it but he had a guardian angel watching out for him. It came in the form of a hardened criminal going by the name of Lucifer. Nick Pellegrino was a lean man currently in the prison upstate for first degree murder. He was convicted of killing his sister-in-law, Naomi Tapping, three years ago. She was a bitch according to the guy. He may have paid off a prison guard in his cellblock to tell the warden he had Intel concerning his old cellmate. He gets put on a bus to the courthouse jail. He is singing a devilish tune as he arrives at the jail and is escorted off the bus by the same guard he paid off. As he walks past the guy he is discreetly passed a small metal object. He grins as a thank you and heads inside. He looks into each cell he passes until he's led into his waiting cell.

He doesn't care about getting caught. He waits a few minutes before he walks to the bars separeating him from his target. He specially organized this little meeting, he has connections, very good connections and when the devil wants something to happen it is done to his specifications.

"Hey, what you in for?" the convicted man asks as if he doesn't know. He'll give the guy one chance to admit it before he confronts him of his punishment for his crimes.

The guy grunts, not looking at the devil.

"Killing people is fun, but you don't look like the kind of demon who does that kinda thing."

Still no response.

"Child molesters are even more demonic though, I'd know as I am the devil and your worst nightmare."

That gets a rise out of the guy. Alistair stands up to confront the guy taunting him with words. As soon as he is close enough to the bars for Lucifer to reach him the devil grabs him by the orange jumpsuit and pulls him in close to whisper sweet nothings.

"You really should not have done what you did. I'm here to make sure you pay for your stupidity. Castiel Collins and Gabriel Speight are my nephews."

The bald man gulps and tries to scream for a guard, fearing for his life now.

"Scream all you want, no one will come, I made sure of it. It's just you and me and my little toy here." He pulls from his pants' a long sharpened toothbrush, filed to a sharp point. "Now we are going to have a talk and I'll give you one chance to admit what you did or else I'll kill you slow and bloody." The devil snickers at the thought of playing with his kill. He watches the look of fear on the man's face when the doors to the cells creak open.

Alistair tries to pull away but can't, he feels the sharp point of the shank press against his jugular.

"Did you touch that boy?"

Alistair moans, "yes."

Lucifer sighs when he hears the admission of guilt. He trails the knife down the pedophile's chest, cutting the fabric as he makes his way to his goal. He stops and grins. The fist flies so fast Alistair can't even block it. He's out cold.

Lucifer pulls something from under the bed mattress. He has the pedophile tied up within moments and waits for him to regain consciousness, every second brings them closer to being discovered. He was only promised thirty minutes to do the deed. He's going on ten minutes and he wants to play with the guy a little.

Alistair comes to five minutes later with a muffled groan. Lucifer trails the shank down Alistair's body leaving a trail of red. He is brutal in his kills. Alistair's body is mutilated when it's discovered. He has sixty-six stabs wounds and no manhood. Lucifer is just grinning when the guards come to get the pedophile for his court appearance. He doesn't even care that twenty years is added to his current sentence or the fact he spends the next year in solitary for the brutal killing. He takes it all, happily knowing that his nephew's molester has paid for his crimes, with his life. It barely seems enough, but it's all he could get.

Bobby gets the phone call that day. He informs Castiel and Dean, who are both shocked. Not a single one of the kids wants to go to the funeral, not even Alistair's own daughter. Bobby convinces them it's their closure.

* * *

**I hope that was good enough to satisfy the hatred felt. I just want it known I like Lucifer and have met the Devil in person. He doesn't smile cuz when he does you run!**

**I shall be posting a happier fic next. It's mostly pranks and dirty looks between my boys. Sabriel and Destiel all the way!**


End file.
